Down the Rabbit Hole
by Canna
Summary: Yuya loves his brothers with all his heart. However, his love will finally be put to the test when he discovers one of his brothers doing shady business. He really should have seen it coming from long ago. After all, he's Yuri. [You've seen Yuya and Yuto, you've seen Yuya and Yugo, but have you seen Yuya and Yuri? Shounen-ai featuring Yucest, AU, and Yuri]


Ever since young, Sakaki Yuya knew his older brothers were different. _Everyone_ knew they were different. The adults knew and even toddlers stared at them with sparkly eyes as though somehow knowing that they are different.

Despite their shockingly different personalities that completely contradicted their identical faces, all three of the triplets were recognized as prodigies in their individual ways. None of them grew up as children because they were never children in the first place.

Sakaki Yuto—the oldest of the triplets, was the most serious and calmest of the three. When he speaks, his word carries heavy meaning that somehow forces your instinct to stop whatever you were doing and _listen_. Despite the sharp edge and glare he gives off, he was kinder than anyone Yuya has ever known. To the youngest of the Sakaki family, Yuto was like the moon—mysterious yet gentle…

The second of the triplet was Sakaki Yugo. When Yuya thought of Yugo, his heart warmed as his vision was filled with blinding light. Unlike Yuto whose gentle ray secretly envelopes him, Yugo's literally _burns_. He was like the sun. Despite having a delinquent-like attitude and a quick temper, his heart is equally wide as Yuto's. He always wore a smile and never let anything put him down. Whenever the youngest in the family is upset, Yugo is definitely the one who could make him laugh his worries away.

The third triplet was Sakaki Yuri—the main protagonist of the story this time.

If Yuto is the moon, Yugo the sun, then Yuri would definitely be the night—a curtain of darkness without the light of the moon or even a speck of star.

He is like a **black hole**.

That was what Yuri was. No redemption or salvation could be found in him. He was the personification of darkness. In fact, there was a period of time where the definition of _devil_ in Wikipedia literally says _Sakaki Yuri_. It was there for a week before it was changed back. Though Yuya didn't know who the brave soul was, he was certain that that person already met a miserable end.

Yuya blanched as he recalled the horrifying memories plagued the darkest corner of his mind. Memories that he desperately tried to erase, but could not. Despite having equal talent as his other brothers, Yuri used it for all the worst things.

Yuya could remember his high school years where Yuri literally ruled the school from the shadows. The teachers never call out on him. They didn't even dare to make eye contact with the youngest of the triplet. He never does his homework or participates in exam, but his scores were miraculously all perfect. When Yuya asked Yugo about it, the second eldest only shrugged nonchalantly and said something about blackmail. It was then that Yuya learned Yuri had somehow gathered scandalous materials against all the staffs in the school—including even the principal and chairman.

It wasn't until a year later that Yuya realized how he had greatly underestimated Yuri. Yuri's blackmailing wasn't limited to the school. It covered the entire town. That was why Yuya had always felt different growing up. How he never made a single friend. How the adults made sure all of their children stayed away from him—even the kids in the orphanage.

It was all because of Yuri.

Despite the lack of friends (Due to Yuri)…despite the bullying he had gone through (by Yuri)…despite the sexual harassment (Yuri again), the blackmails (Yuri) and all other things—Yuya didn't hate Yuri.

He loves Yuri no less than how he loves Yuto and Yugo. While a lot of what Yuri does is questionable, Yuya loves him regardlessly. Though there were painful memories, there are plenty of good ones to even it out.

Like that time Yuri traumatized him by beating his school bullies half-dead—no, that wasn't right.

Like that time Yuri almost poisoned the neighbour's dog because it growled at him…wait…

Like that time where Yuri gotten him a free lollipop from convenient store worker who was trembling the moment they stepped through the door— _huh?_

…

…

…Bottom line is; that was all in the past.

Right after the triplet's eighteenth birthday and finally as legal adults, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri wasted no time signing the paperwork for adoption and successfully taking Yuya out of the orphanage. They moved to Tokyo where they purchased a flat with the money left by their deceased parents.

Life since then was like a dream come true. With a place to call home, the four of them wasted no time settling down. They decorated their new home together. They each got their own individual rooms unlike the ones they cramp them into back in the orphanage. With an extra fifth room, it was turned into a small library. They changed the cement wall and stone tiled floor into hardwood, giving it an older style that completely contrasted the rest of the modern theme. Yugo even suggested a fake fireplace which Yuto agreed to. As finishing touches, Yuri littered the floor with fluffy pillows where it became a nice place for them to cuddle and share warmth.

It quickly became their favourite place, to the point where they rarely sleeps in their own bed anymore.

While it was a joyous event, Yuya couldn't help but worry as the money their parents left for them was limited. The flat, which once again Yuya later learned, was rather high classed. It was in a rich area and thus costs nearly all of the money they had after the decoration was done.

The triplets promised that they will take care of it…and to Yuya's surprise, they done more than that.

Every time Yuya opened their shared account, there's always another extra zero to the amount. Yuya didn't know what job the three were taking, but he never asked. He didn't want to sound noisy. The topic was never brought up anyways and Yuya decided to just leave it. He knows that his brothers could take care of themselves. He knew they wouldn't do anything illegal…until that faithful night.

Yuya realized how stupidly naïve he was at forgetting to take Yuri into the equation.

That night, all three of his brothers were still out at work. Yuya was preparing dinner when he realized they had run out of soya sauce. He left the flat and headed down the street for the nearest convenient store, only to find that it was closed that day. It was also coincidently then that a stray dog was passing by, growling darkly at him and revealing a set of sharp fangs.

Yuya darted into the alleyway behind him and the chase was on. By the time he lost the dog, the teen found that he had lost himself as well in the unfamiliar maze. It was dark and the light of the moon couldn't reach the narrow gap between buildings. As he wandered around for an exit, he began to hear some strange noises. Cautiously, Yuya peeked over the corner, afraid it was the dog from before. To his relief, he saw people.

He wanted to call out to them, to ask for help, but a chill down his spine stopped him in his track. He knew that feeling from anywhere. It was a bone chilling sensation that he could get from only one person in the entire world. Squinting his eyes, Yuya tried to look past the shadow. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, Yuya had to choke down a gasp.

It was Yuri.

His brother was there, leaning against the wall as he spoke quietly to a shady looking man in his late twenties with a face full of piercings. Yuya strained his ears to make out what they were saying, but they were speaking too softly. It was at times like this that Yuya wish he could lip-read like his brothers.

Questions began stacking up his mind. Why was Yuri here? Wasn't he at work? Who is that man with him? There was no way he could be Yuri's friend, but yet Yuri is actually speaking _civilly_ (without threats or sarcasm) to an outsider.

The shady man dug into his pocket before pulling out something. Yuya tried to see what it was, but it was too dark to tell anything. The youngest watched as his brother seemed to test the weight of the object by tossing it up and down on his hand. The shady man said something before he pulled out a flashlight and shined light on the mysterious thing.

Yuya slapped his hands over his mouth to stop his voice from slipping through. There, in Yuri's hand, was a pack of white powder. He knew what it meant. He had seen it countless times in movies and police drama.

Yuri, his third eldest brother, was dealing _drugs_.

Yuya managed to sneak a few steps back before he turned and ran.

He didn't remember how he had gotten back out on the main street or how he gotten home, but he couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was the way his brother accepted the package and even _examines_ it.

If that wasn't bad enough, things truly fell out of proportion the very next day.

If god exists, Yuya would question what he had done wrong as four burglars broke into their home in the middle of the night. Coincidently, Yuri was out _working_ later than usual, so he was absent during the chaos of breaking glass and furniture.

The teen didn't know what expression he was making at that time, but he was pretty sure the words shock and disbelief would be the understatement of the century. He gawked as men twice his size—beaten black and blue—were tied up in the family room with Yuto and Yugo looming over them brandishing _guns_. Last time he checked, Yuya was fairly certain that carrying guns were illegal in Japan.

When the police came, Yuya was sure his jaw fell through the floor at the police badges both Yuto and Yugo had pulled out.

That morning after everything was finally cleared up and the burglars taken away, Yuto sat him down and Yuya finally learned the truth. Both police badges Yugo and Yuto possess were real, but it was only a cover for their real identities. The two of them are apparently from some sort of special task force known as Lancers. It was a secret organization of highly trained soldiers that only the prime minister knows and operates.

The Lancers was branched off into four sections and Yuto was the head of one of them—the XYZ Division. They didn't explain the meaning behind the strange name, but their jobs were to fight from a long range. In other words, the XYZ department, including Yuto, were trained _snipers._

The Synchro Division is led by Yugo. They're specialized in close combat and are the ones who run head first into battle to open a path. Yuya felt a headache coming to him when the second eldest Sakaki mentioned how he had broken into Japan's largest Yakuza headquarter and single handily **crushed** it.

After the pair finished their stories, they stiffly waited for Yuya's reaction. However, the youngest could only think of one thing in his mind.

Yuri.

Yuto and Yugo are police of some sort. At least they are in positions of holding justice.

Yuri is a drug dealer of some sort. In fact, his entire _existence_ since birth was stomping over said justice.

After nearly a minute of staring at his brothers with unblinking eyes, Yuya fainted.

 **CRASH**

This was how he found himself standing over yet another broken plate with his two eldest brothers frantically examining him for any injuries.

"Yuya! Yuya!" Yugo called, snapping and waving his hand repeatedly until the youngest returned from whatever daze he was in.

"Yugo, take Yuya. I'll clean this up." Yuto said in a commanding tone that left no space for argument.

With a yelp, Yuya found himself scooped up into Yugo's arms as the bluenet carried him upstairs and into the pillow filled library.

"Here, let me take a look at your feet." Yugo muttered softly into his ear as he sat down onto the pillows with Yuya seated in his lap. Yuya didn't say anything. He simply leaned against Yugo's firm chest as Yugo examines his bare feet.

"I'm sorry." Yuya finally sighed, already unable to keep count how many plate he had broken now.

When sapphire eyes met ruby ones, Yugo carefully placed down his feet before cradling the younger in his arms. "You've been zoning out lately."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Was it…" Yugo hesitated, "was it because of us?"

"What?" Yuya blinked, not understanding the question. Why would Yugo think the reason for his distraction was them? Well…technically they played a part, but it was more about Yuri and his pack of white powder.

"You aren't acting like yourself ever since that night…"

 _Oh…_

Come to think of it, Yuya hadn't really reacted or talk about his brothers' secret identities. He had been so busy worrying about Yuri that he hadn't realized just how Yuto and Yugo would take it. Guilt ate him as he realized they must have been hurting and worrying about how he might think of them.

"I'm sor—"

"No!" Yugo said hurriedly as he tightened his arms around the youngest. "You got nothing to apologize for! I just…we—…" After some more stammering and still unable to find the right word, Yugo heaved out a frustrated sigh.

"We just didn't want you to worry." He finally managed to say as confusion returned to Yuya's face.

"Worry? Why?" Yuya asked as Yugo pulled them apart so he could look into his younger brother's face.

"We're government agents."

"Yes…Lancers, right?" Yuya wondered why Yugo is repeating what he already knows.

"You're…not worried?"

"Why would I be?" Yuya asked as he watched Yugo seeming to be struggling for words. Before the bluenet could say anything more, Yuya felt another pair of arms circled around his waist. Yugo's grip over him loosened before he was pulled out of the blunet's arms and onto Yuto's lap.

"What Yugo meant, Yuya," Yuto began as he tucked the younger's head under his chin, "is that we are constantly exposed to danger. Does it bother you?"

"No." Yuya grinned as he leaned into the raven's warmth.

"Really?" Yugo asked with hope shinning in his crystal blue eyes. Yuya's smile broadened at the sight, almost able to imagine a tail wagging behind him.

"It's pretty cool." Yuya admitted with blossom pink blush dusting his cheeks. "It's like those spies in the movies."

As soon Yuya said that, the mood abruptly fell. The youngest blinked as crimson eyes darted between Yuto and Yugo to see a dark shadow casting over their faces.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

"No." Yuto replied, being the first to recover as his gentle smile graced his lips. As soon as Yuya saw that, all uneasiness vanished from his heart. "I'm glad that you're alright with it."

Yuya beamed and softly placed both of his hands on Yuto's shoulder. Pushing himself up a little, he gave the raven a tender peck on the cheek. "I'm actually more worry about your enemies than you guys."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Yugo shouted as Yuya laughed. Even Yuto chuckled before the chief of the Synchro Division tackled them into the pillow, thus staring another round of their many pillow fights.

Despite the joke, it wasn't a lie when Yuya said he was more worry about the enemy than his own brothers. No matter how, he just couldn't imagine any of the Sakaki triplets getting hurt. They were all perfect in everything they do. It felt impossible for someone to have the ability to get the better of them.

After the pillow fight, he listened as the two of them talked more about their jobs. He was amazed at how many cases they had cracked open. Many of it he remembered had made newspaper headlines, but the truth was covered up to conceal Lancers' existence. As Yuya listened to Yuto and Yugo began bickering over a certain case they once collaborated in, he couldn't help but smile. He loved how they spoke of their job with pride, showing how much they enjoy what they do. If they didn't, then they wouldn't go to such length to hide it from him in fear of his reaction. They are proud of what they do and for that, Yuya was proud of his brothers…

…with the exception of Yuri.

 **CRASH**

"Yuya!"

While it was true that Yuya couldn't imagine anyone getting the better of his brothers…the three of them facing off is an entirely different matter. The very thought sent shivers down his spine. Even though it's two against one…it's…well, _Yuri_.

There was no telling what could happen.

That's why…

"Yuri!"

Yuri looked over to the youngest of the family standing stiffly on the other side of the table.

"I uh…" Yuya began as his eyes nervously drifted to Yuto who was making them breakfast and Yugo wrestling with the toaster that seemed to have broken down again.

"I want to get some bento from the convenient store!"

"Then go yourself." Yuri said as he went back to his laptop.

"B-but that stray dog! It's always there so—"

"Dog?" Yugo looked back at them while his hand kept fiddling with the machine. "I'll come with you, Yuya."

"No!" Yuya yelled, so loud that all three of his brothers stared at him with wide eyes. Yuya instantly began to panic as sweats rolled down his face.

"Yuya, are you—?"

"A-anyways, just come with me, Yuri!"

Yuya felt bad cutting off Yuto like that, but he pushed it aside and grabbed Yuri by the arm. Not giving time for the other to react, he pulled him off the couch and dashed for the door.

"Yuya?!" Yugo shouted, only to cry out as two toasts flew out of the toaster and smacked him square in the chin.

Finally…it was just the two of them.

Yuya had everything planned in his head. He knew what he's going to say and how he's going to confront Yuri. However, ten minutes later, the youngest found himself in the convenient store, examining all sort of bentos while mentally smacking himself over and over again.

He couldn't say it.

He just couldn't.

It was impossible.

"Yuya." Yuri suddenly spoke up as Yuya froze, looking like a deer caught in headlight.

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the youngest before he tossed aside the basket filled with bentos Yuya had been randomly shoving to him. The entire store was quiet with the workers at a safe distance away, all of them pretending not to see anything. With a small huff, Yuri seized him by his wrist and dragged him out the automatic doors.

"Yuri? Wha—" Yuya's voice was lost when he noticed the stern look Yuri was giving him.

Yuya swallowed. He saw Yuri's lips began to move. He was speaking, but he couldn't hear a word he's saying. His heartbeat rang loudly in his ears, muffling all sounds around him.

When the image of that night he caught Yuri flickered into his mind, he steeled his resolve. He has to do this. He can't let Yuri continue this kind of work anymore. It's for Yuri—he kept repeating that over and over in his mind.

"Y-Yuri!" Yuya shouted, effectively cutting Yuri in his speech as he stared directly into his brother's eyes. "Please…turn yourself in! I'll turn myself in with you!"

"…Hah?"

"N-no! That's not it! I m-mean I'll also apologize with you to Yuto and Yugo—no, that's not right…" Yuya knew he was rambling. His voice even cracked as his heart began beating frantically with nervousness. He almost wanted to dig a hole and bury himself, but he couldn't afford to get embarrass now. He was finally here, in front of Yuri. He has to get his feeling across. "I don't care how long. I'll always wait for you! So please, Yuri…doesn't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Yuri demanded as he crossed his arms in an impatient gesture.

"I saw." Yuya finally confessed. "That night…you—!"

At that moment, a high pitch screech of tires rubbing against the road pierced his ears. Time slowed as Yuya watched shock slowly twisted brother's face before something was wrapped around his mouth. Hands came out of nowhere…Two? Four? Six? Yuya didn't know how many pairs there were as they grabbed any part of his body they could reach.

Yuya fought, but the hands were unfazed as they pulled him back. It was when the sunlight began to fade from his body did Yuya realized he was being pulled into a vehicle. Digging his feet into the ground in futile attempt to escape, ruby eyes frantically seek out his brother—who _assisted_ his kidnappers by tackling them all into the van.

"What the hell?!"

"Ow! You little shi—!"

"Drive!" A gruff voice commanded. **"DRIVE!"**

"Mmph!" Yuya screamed into the hand when he saw one of the men in ski mask whacked Yuri over the head with the butt of the gun to knock him down. The boy stilled at the sight of the weapon. Seeming to know what was going through his head, the man smirked before pointing the gun towards him.

"That's right. Keep struggling and I'll put a bullet through both of your head!"

"They have the same faces!" The kidnapper with a younger voice exclaimed. " _Which_ one is Yukio?"

Yukio?

"Are you stupid? One obvious looks older."

"Well then, we just have to find out, won't we?"

The hand left his mouth, but Yuya couldn't find his voice until the person holding him twisted his arm back painfully.

"You Yukio?" He demanded. Yuya bit the bottom of his lips to stifle his cry.

"I-I'm not—"

"I'm Yukio."

Yuya snapped his gaze to those calm magenta coloured eyes. For a split second, Yuya had no idea what was happening until it dawned him. That must be Yuri's alias in his line of work. So these people were after Yuri?

When Yuya met Yuri's eyes, he immediately relaxed. He knew what that look. It was a reassuring look that promised him that everything will be alright. Yuya almost wanted to nod to show that he understood, but held himself back as he watched the man with gun grabbed his brother by his lavender hair and forced him up.

"You're the one huh?" He snickered in a way that made Yuya sick. "They say to look out for you, but I don't see what the fuss is. Tie him up!"

"Sir, what about this one?" The man holding Yuya asked as he jerked the boy forward.

"Tie him up as well. We'll dispose of him later." The man waved as the kidnappers quickly got to work.

After having painfully tight ropes wrapped around him, they tossed him to the corner of the van while the armed man kept a hold over Yuri. Yuya didn't know what was happening, but he didn't dare to let his eyes wander off from Yuri's face. When he saw those calm eyes looking back into him and that usual smirk playing on Yuri's face, he felt a strange wave of relieve wash over him.

He knew everything was alright. Everything would be alright, because Yuri is here with him.

He didn't know where these people were taking them or how much time has passed, but Yuya knew they were nearing their destination when he felt the mood in the car tensed. The kidnappers gathered their weapons and mumbled words he couldn't understand.

The two largest men grabbed Yuri, dragging him out of the car while a shorter one pulled him along. When Yuya stepped outside, he realized that they were in some sort of wasteland filled with wrecked cars. In the center was a battered looking warehouse. The exterior was filled with rust and even from this distance Yuya could see the holes in the roof.

"What are you dragging your feet for? Get going!" The man behind him snapped and Yuya picked up his pace. He stared at Yuri's back, but his brother just had his head raised high as he walked forward without any hesitation.

Yuya smiled at the sight, but hastily wiped it off when his escort snapped his eyes to him.

"Damn brats." He heard the man gripping his rope complained. "I don't get what's so special about this Yukio that we have to go through all this trouble..."

"Well, that's how life works." Another man said. "No matter how famous you get, once you step on the wrong shoe, its game over."

Yuya perked up slightly. He hoped they say more, but they fell back into silence. The only thing he gotten was occasional rough push to hasten his pace.

When they entered the warehouse, Yuya discovered how it wasn't as abandoned as it looked. The place with filled with people. There were at least fifty…sixty…no, the number was much higher than that. They all looked intimidating with scars and thick muscles showing through from their skin tight shirts. At the center, there was a skinny man, sitting in a crimson chair with golden edge. It almost looked like a throne with the way the sunlight coming through the hole in the ceiling shined on him.

"The infamous Yukio..." The seated man chuckled as Yuya watched the kidnappers pushed Yuri forward. "And who do we have here?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes when the man looked over to him. "He's my brother." Yuri was the one who replied as he looked back at Yuya with a cocky grin. "Got a problem with that?"

"A brother!" The man laughed. "So the mysterious informant has a family! What a surprise!"

Informant?

"Indeed." Yuri chuckled. "Just like how the fifth head of the Chiura group have an illegitimate daughter hiding in Kyoto."

The moment he finished that sentence, Yuya noticed the man in his throne lost his previous smugness as blood drained from his face. All around, the men looked at one another, exchanging confusion and shock.

"Oh I forgot, the Chiura group doesn't exist anymore, do they? But still," Yuri shrugged, "it would be a real pity if word gets out…especially to all those yakuza groups you've stepped over…"

A scream of rage shook the air before a gun was abruptly aimed at Yuri's direction.

"Boss!" One of the men at the said _boss_ 's side gasped. "Please wait! We haven't gotten the—!"

 **BANG**

Yuya looked away as the body fell onto the floor. There was no reaction from any of the men, almost as though they were used to seeing this kind of thing.

"How did you know?" The man growled, turning his gun back towards Yuya with death in his eyes.

"I wonder." Yuri hummed.

"Who else knows?"

The informant didn't answer. He just stared at the raging man with that chilling smile.

"Who else know about Haruka!"

"Who knows…?" Yuri trailed off absentmindedly. "You think you're in the position to make demand?"

"You think—" The man trailed off before breaking into a laugh. The men around all laughed together with him. Yuya slowly looked around and noticed even his kidnappers were laughing. The way they laugh seems forced, like they were only following whatever that _boss_ of theirs does, not because they truly finds anything funny. Ruby eyes settled back on Yuri who didn't seem the least bothered.

"Look around you! What makes you think I'm _not_ in the position to make demand?" He howled like a mad man before his eyes switched target. Yuya shifted uncomfortably when that insane look landed on him. "In fact, why don't I give your _brother_ here a little demonstration?"

At that, the man beside Yuya grabbed him by the back of his head and dragged him towards the man.

"What…" Yuri suddenly spoke just when they were passing by him. "Makes you think that you are?"

As soon as he said that, Yuri flipped into the air. He swiftly knocked down the two kidnappers beside him before wrapping his legs around the man holding Yuya. With a twist of his body, Yuya winced at the loud snap that echoed from the man before he tumbled onto the ground lifelessly.

Yuya didn't even have the time to let everything sink into his mind when Yuri used his body to push him away as the loud banging sound of gun followed. The smile on Yuri's lips widened as the ropes around him began to fall apart, sliced by the bullet. Grabbing one end of the rope, Yuri threw it out like a whip.

"Boss!" The men yelled, but it was too late as the rope slapped the man across the face before it wrapped around the gun as though it was alive. With a pull, the gun flew out of the man's slacked hand.

As soon as the weapon landed in Yuri's hand, Yuya found dozens more muzzles pointed at them.

"Is it alright?" Yuri asked as he twirled the gun between his fingers a few rounds before flinging his only weapon away and into the distance. He then put his hands on his hips, a cocky and confident gesture Yuya knew too well off. "Shoot and your information will be lost. After all, I'm the only one who has what you wanted."

That made the men hesitate, but the leader of the gang roared in anger. "What are you doing?! Kill him! Kill—!"

The rest of the man's word was drowned out by a large explosion. Yuya gasped as Yuri grabbed him and used his body to shield him from the flying debris. Wind whipped around them wildly as the warehouse was soon filled with dusty grey smoke.

He didn't know what was happening, but the next thing he heard were the rapid sound of gunfire and screams.

"Yuri-sama! Are you alright?!" Someone shouted as Yuya pulled his face out from Yuri's neck. When he looked up, he was surprised at these men in blue uniform, forming a circle around them with transparent shields to deflect stray bullets.

"Escort us out of the building." Yuri commanded as the rope binding Yuya suddenly slipped off and pooled around his feet. The ruby eyed youth stared at his now freed arms before to Yuri just in time to see him slipping a dagger into his sleeve.

"Yes sir!" The men shouted in perfect sync. Slightly overwhelmed by the intense air they were giving off (or maybe it was the eerie masks hiding their faces), Yuya edged closer to Yuri as they walked towards the giant opening in the wall.

"Heh? Not going to join the fight? That's not like you, Yuri."

Yuya yelped as Yuri jerked him back just as an orange haired man fell from seemingly out of nowhere and into the protective circle.

Yuya blinked at him. The man wore a carefree smile as he stared down at them. He seemed to be strangely close to Yuri—which was weird since Yuya was sure the cheerful kinds are the ones that annoyed him the most.

"Yuya is my priority. Besides," Yuri glanced over to where the chaos was taking place, "they aren't worth my time."

"Oh!" The stranger's eyes shone as he stepped around Yuri and grabbed hold of Yuya's hands. "So you're Yuya-kun! I've heard so much about you! I'm Dennis Macfield, Yuri's partner!"

"Partner?!"

"I don't recall being your partner."

Yuya and Yuri spoke at the same time—one carried confusion while the other was coated in annoyance.

"Then…" Yuya swallowed hesitantly. "You're also part of yakuza?"

"Yakuza?" Dennis stared at Yuya before looking over to Yuri.

Oblivious to both older men's gazes, Yuya stared at the battle field before him. Were all these other people that saved them part of the yakuza? Was this some sort of gang war? It certainly sounded that way he stared at a blue haired _kid_ with lollipop hanging from his mouth leaping into the fray.

"Yuya, what's this about ya—"

"Yuri! There's a kid!" Yuya yelled, unknowingly cutting off Yuri's question.

"Hm?" Dennis looked to where Yuya was pointing and laughed. "Ah, don't worry about it. That's Sora. He's one of us."

"A child in yakuza?"

"Yuya." Yuri called again with less patience than the first. "Again, what is this about yaku—"

"YUYA!" A familiar voice ripped through the noise around them. Yuya looked around, trying to find the source of the voice before he spotted a white bike rushing towards them.

"What do you think you're doing to Yuya?!" Yugo yelled as Yuya's eyes widened in horror at how Yugo began to pick up speed instead of stopping.

"YURI!" Roaring his identical brother's name like a war cry, Yugo pulled the bike up as he soared into the air. At the last moment before the wheel could smash into his face, Yuri side stepped away, causing the heavy looking bike to ram into two of the blue uniformed people shielding them.

The innocent men howled as Yugo stood over them, not even seeming to notice the people squirming under his wheels as his bike roared.

"Bringing Yuya into your stupid fight…" Yugo growled as he cracked his knuckles. "You want me to beat the living hell outta you?!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why are you people doing here?" Yuya heard Dennis yelled from the sideline as he looked around to see more people charging into the battle. But unlike the others who wore blue uniforms and masks, these people were all riding on motorcycles as they charged into the fray.

"Go ahead and try." Yuri snickered as he pulled out that same long and slender dagger Yuya had previously caught a glimpse of. "I'm starting to get irritated of your obnoxious voice."

"What did you—ow!" Yugo yelped when a bullet hit his leg. "That hurt you bastards!" He shouted before firing back at the ones who had shot him.

"Yugo!" Yuya tried to run up to him, only to be pulled back behind the shields by Yuri.

"His suit is bulletproof." Yuri said almost in disappointment. "The most he'll get are a couple of bruises."

"How did you…" Yuya trailed off. How did Yuri know all this? Does this mean that he knew what Yugo and Yuto do for a living? More importantly, do _they_ know what Yuri does? From Yugo's reaction, it certainly seems like he does…then, what exactly does that mean?

"More importantly, Yuya."

"Y-yes?" Yuya looked up at Yuri.

"What was it about yakuza—"

"Yuri!"

"YUYA!"

Dennis and Yugo yelled at the same time as the force of a nearby explosion blasted the men guarding them away.

The split second Yuya was separated from Yuri, a part of the ceiling came crumbling down, separating them and leaving Yuya completely exposed to the danger around him.

"Die, Yukio!" Yuya heard as he whirled around, his eyes widening at the man—the leader that had organized Yuri's capture—raising a gun towards him.

Instead of being fearful, Yuya's eyes were on a blur of black that had slid right under the man's chin. With crazed eyes only focused on him, the leader of the gang didn't even seem to realize as he pulled the trigger the same time as a pale hand trusted upward—knocking the hand holding the gun towards the ceiling where the bullet embedded into.

"Yuto!" Yuya's eyes widen as sharp grey eyes stared back at him through his goggles.

"Who the hell—?!" Yuto pulled back a fist before ramming it into the man's gut.

The moment the man double over in pain and spat out a large amount of stomach fluid, Yuya saw Yugo and Yuri. The pair stood behind the man with menacing dark aura rolling off them in waves. Yuya closed his eyes and turns his head away as the sound of pounding flesh and breaking bones resonated louder than any gunfire he had ever heard.

oOo

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Yugo snarled as he shoved his face as close as he could get to Yuri's and his cup of coffee. "Dragging Yuya into your mess like that! What if he had gotten hurt?!"

At that, Yuri's eyes shifted from the newspaper and to Yuya sitting on the couch with Yuto, then back to the article he was reading. "Well he isn't."

"That's not the point! You could have taken them all out in that van—GYAAH!" The bluenet squawked as he quickly ran for the sink after getting a face full of steaming hot coffee.

"Are you stupid?" Yuri huffed as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I've been on that moron for two days. Having that fool gather all his remaining lackeys together was the perfect opportunity to wipe them all out."

"Whatever way you choose to complete your mission is up to you." Yuto, who had been keeping his silence, finally spoke up. When Yuya looked at the raven, he shivered at the murderous glare Yuto was directing at Yuri. "But bringing Yuya into your job is inexcusable."

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt." Yuri scoffed. "I can protect him just fine."

"That isn't the point, Yuri."

When Yuto's arms around him that was meant for comfort tightened, Yuya knew he had to break this up before it gets really bad.

"It's fine!" His voice didn't come out as loud as he hoped, but it got their attention nonetheless. "I don't mind…I'm not hurt so it's alright!"

"It's not alright, Yuya!" Yugo shouted. His face was red from the direct contact with the hot fluid. "He doesn't have the rights to drag you into his mission—!"

There's that word again— _mission_.

"You've been mentioning this...mission." Yuya mumbled softly before he looked around at all of his brothers. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Yuri didn't tell you?" Yuto asked, looking over to Yuri and narrowing those liquid silver eyes suspiciously.

"Come to think of it, you said something about yakuza." Yuri hummed as he set down the newspaper onto the table. Yuya squirmed and pressed himself closer to Yuto when those dangerous eyes drifted to him. He dropped his gaze to the ground, not daring to make eye-contact.

"Yuri…" Yuto warned, putting himself over Yuya when two different ringtones sounded.

Yuya looked over to Yugo and Yuto who both pulled out their phones, putting it to their ears at the exact same time.

"What?" Yuto responded first as his eyes darted over to Yuya. "Now?"

"Can't this wait?!" Yugo shouted with a frustrated look.

"…I understand." Yuto sighed. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"No, I'm busy—" Yugo tried to deny whatever was being asked of him, only to suddenly rip the phone from his ear as though the person on the other line was shouting at him. "Okay, okay! I'll come! You didn't have to scream in my ears, Rin!"

"Yes…goodbye, Shun."

Closing their phone at the same time as well, Yuto stood up while Yugo grabbed his helmet.

"I'm sorry, Yuya, but there has been an emergency." Yuto sighed regretfully as he leaned down and placed a gently kiss on his forehead.

"It's alright." Yuya quickly said as he stood up as well to see them off—a habit he had unconsciously developed. "It's work. You guys should go."

"Sorry, Yuya." Yugo ran over and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. "I'll be back soon. Yuri you bastard, don't try anything strange with Yuya!"

"Yuya, call us if Yuri crosses the line."

"Okay—wait!" Yuya reached out, grabbing both his brothers before they could leave. His cheek flushed as he took a small breath for his next words. "Have a safe trip."

The blissful expressions on the pair's faces at that moment made Yuya's heart flutter. With one more kiss from each of them, they left. When the door slammed shut, silence filled the room. Yuya smiled to himself, almost bouncing on his feet with happiness when reality in the form of Yuri's voice washed over him like a bucket of icy water.

"Tell me, Yuya- _kun_ …" Yuri sipped his coffee as Yuya trembled. The previous warmth left by Yuto and Yugo were now gone, replaced by dread.

Yuri used _kun_. He never called him by _kun_ unless he's angry.

"What makes you think I'm part of those hooligans?"

Yuya knew he shouldn't, but he peeked up, only to let out a rather high pitched shriek at the murderous glare burning through his flesh and evaporating his very soul.

"I-I'm sor—"

"Did I ask for an apology?"

Yuya opened and closed his mouth. He tried to think of something to say, but he apparently was taking too long.

"Speak up. My patience is running thin, Yuya."

"Before!" Yuya hurriedly blurted out before his brain could even properly form a sentence. "B-before…in the alleyway…I saw! You and someone…t-they were giving you a bag of white powder…I thought that was drug..."

"It was drug." Yuri confirmed as Yuya gawked at him in disbelieve. "I was undercover as an informant to get information on some overseas business that has been entering Japan."

"Undercover?"

"That's what the Fusion division is."

"Fusion…?" Yuya trailed off. Was that some sort of foreign mafia family name?

"Would Lancers be a more familiar term?" Yuri hummed, not surprised that his brother hasn't caught on yet.

"W-what?" Yuya spluttered. "You…you're part of Lancers?!"

"In a technical term, yes." Yuri shrugged casually. "But we mainly work independently. Our job is to gather information and exterminate vermin that gets in the way."

" _Exterminate_?" Yuya didn't like this. For some reason, he was getting a really, really bad feeling about all this. "You don't mean…" he swallowed, "that the Fusion department is actually…?"

"Yes." Yuri grinned devilishly. "I'm the leader of a group of spies and assassins, Yuya- _kun_."

"S-so that means…" Yuya choked as Yuri stood up and began walking over to him with cat-like grace. He instantly backed away by reflex, only to have the back of his knees hit the couch as he tumbled down.

"Yes, Yuya- _kun_." Yuri replied playfully as he leaned in so close that Yuya could feel hot breath rolling pass his ears and sliding down his neck. "I'm an assassin—"

Then with a creepily cheerful attitude, Yuri pulled back. "—is what I'd like to say. But that's only my part-time job. I work more as a spy."

Yuya felt all blood drained from his face. It wasn't like he has anything against Yuri taking lives. After what he witnessed, he was certain that all of his brothers have blood staining their hands. And he's part of Lancers, so his enemies couldn't have been on the justice side (he hopes). No…what made goose bumps crawl over his skin was the way Yuri called it a _part-time_ job. In a way, that sounded a hundred times scarier than someone assassinating people as a full-time career.

"I'm disappointed, Yuya." Yuya gasped as his eyes snapped up to see Yuri looming over him. He didn't even realize when the other had gotten so close. With the light directly behind him, Yuri's body was wrapped in shadows aside from those eyes glowing ominously. "To think you would think so lowly of me…"

"N-no! I didn't—!"

"But I suppose I can't blame you for misunderstanding." Yuri hummed. "After all, I was buying that new drug from the dealer when you walked into the scene."

Yuya looked up with slight hope, only to have it crushed by the dark look in Yuri's eyes.

"However," a frown fell onto Yuri's lips, "if it was Yugo or Yuto, you wouldn't have believe it for a second, am I right?"

Yuya whimpered. He pushed himself further into the couch as Yuri lifted up a red leather collar and began twirling it in his index finger. A red, leather _dog_ collar.

"Y-Yuri? What are you…?"

"You know, I'm really sad right now." Yuri sighed, but his words contradicted his expression when that unnerving smirk returned. "It was meant to be a small test, but to think you have such poor trust in me…"

"What?" Yuya gulped as he stared at Yuri in disbelieve. It didn't take long for him to piece Yuri's words together. "You planned this?!"

That time when he walked in on Yuri in the alleyway…it wasn't a coincident? Then everything he had done…all the efforts he had made…since the beginning, everything was planned?

"Oh, and don't bother calling Yuto or Yugo for help." Yuri chuckled as he ran his finger around the edge of the crimson collar. "They won't be back until tomorrow."

Everything up until now…it was all Yuri's trap. He had been playing into Yuri's hand without even knowing. Yuya attempted to run, but he was caught by a hand grabbing his rear before he was pushed flushed against the assassin.

Yuya's face flared when his hip was forcefully pushed against Yuri's, making him extremely conscious of a certain anatomy of theirs that were rubbing against one another.

"Y-Yuri…!" The younger Sakaki looked up pleadingly, but his desperate expression only seemed to send a surge of pleasure to his brother's sadistic nature.

"We have a long night ahead of us, Yuya _-kun_."

"N—" Yuya held his breath, tears gathering in his eyes as he watched the red collar edged closer and closer towards him. He tried to get away, but the hand on his rear only pushed their hips tighter together. This time, Yuya couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat.

"Let's play, Yuya- _kun_ ~"

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

…Meanwhile…

"What the heck is this?!" Yugo growled as he stared at chibi faces of Yuri fluttering across the black screen.

"Sir! The last firewall has been broke through!"

"Shut down all system!" Yuto commanded as he rapidly typed away on the keyboard, but his resistance was futile.

"We can't! The system won't shut down! The viruses are flooding in…! They have completely taken over the database!"

"Can't you pull the plug or something?!" Yugo yelled in frustration.

"We did sir, but the automatic backup power…!"

All of the sudden, emergency alarms went off as red lights flashed. Without the usual protocol, banging noises began to echo through the Lancers' headquarters before the doors to the room they were gathered in were sealed off behind metallic walls.

Half a second later, the entire building's power went off.

"U-um…sir?" One of the operators whispered hesitantly in the heavy silence. "The lockdown system has been activated. We…w-we've been locked in."

Snapping sounds of veins came from the direction of the pair of identical males. Both Sakakis clenched their fists as their eyes gleamed with the rage they no longer bothered keeping in.

" **YURI!** "

~ _FIN_ ~

.

.

.

* * *

Here it is folks! A story about Yuri and Yuya for any YurixYuya fans out there or even just yucest in general! I hope you've all have enjoyed this little one-shot as much as I had fun writing it! I am currently working two more stories revolving around these four. One with a darker theme and another light hearted fun one. I hope to see you all there once they are completed!

As usual, I thank all of my dearest readers for your support. If you have any comments or questions, please feel free to leave a review here and I will get back to you as soon as I can~!


End file.
